The purpose of the Community Program Research core is to provide support to Operation Sickle Cell, Incorporated who participates in the Duke Center and depends upon the Center for service support for its activities which relate to research and health care delivery to sickle cell patients. Since its inception, the community based program has been an integral part of the Duke Center. The community based program has established a satellite clinic at Fort Bragg (Womack Army Medical Center) which serves civilians as well as Army dependents who benefit from the services of the Duke Center staff. This clinic facilitates the conduct of clinical research projects and provides a continuum of health care delivery. The satellite clinic is an exceptional model of how a Comprehensive Center can extend its clinical resources to outlying communities. Core support is needed to meet the objectives of the proposed community based research projects by providing medical, personnel and administrative support. Secondly, core support guarantees and sustains the active maintenance of the satellite program. Long term objectives include expanding and enhancing the established professional relationship between the Duke Center, OSC and the satellite clinic. The Duke Center hematology staff will accomplish an integral role in the execution of two projects submitted by the community based centers. Healthy choices will require the monitoring expertise of the Center professionals for medical assessment and evaluation. Implementation of the Home Health Project objectives depends heavily on the professional input and evaluative expertise of the Center personnel. The link between the community based centers and the Duke Center remains integral to the successful achievement of objectives of the Healthy Choices Project and the Home Health Project.